


I See the Light

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [35]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Seaver realizes that they're special for being able to do the job they do.
Series: Finding My Way [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Title: I See the Light  
Characters: Ashley Seaver, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship  
Summary: Seaver realizes that they're special for being able to do the job they do.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Jeff Davis owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 181 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Fools

FMW #35: I See the Light

She used to think they were fools for doing this job. Dealing with killers, rapists, all kinds of sadists and horrible people. She doesn't think that anymore.

After spending time with the BAU team, and talking to Reid, Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia, she's changed her mind on how she feels about being a cop in general.

"I see the light now," Seaver said as she looked over at Emily, as the two of them and Penelope were seated in the break room having lunch together. "We do what others can't. We deal with killers, rapists, all kinds of bad people, because we wanna make the world a better place."

The other two women nodded and then Emily said, "We protect the public from the worst that humanity has to offer. Doing our job isn't easy, but I'd never trade it. Getting justice for victims, or reuniting families, is why I do this. They might be few and far between, but it's worth it."

Penelope nodded. "What we do, it helps people. And sometimes, when it seems like it's not worth it, we're there for each other."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
